The Stairs 2: Kevin's revenge
by xxH0ttiixx
Summary: Kevin is back now to get revenge on Reba and her family. How far would Reba go to save the one's she loves most? R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**You are going to want to read "The Stairs" to understand this exactly what is going on in this story.**

**reviews welcome!!**

_

* * *

He had a hold of her arm. She snapped back to reality and kept her hold on the banister. He pulled a little harder and Reba was too exhausted to hold on. Once he got her off the banister she lost her balance and slipped but Kevin didn't stop for her to get back up, he just continued to drag her across the floor. Once he made it to the chair he threw her hand down, and Reba just laid there not wanting to move._

"_I have showed you NOTHING but love! I would have NEVER hurt YOU like that! But we all know it's YOU that has to have all the attention!!" he scolded her. Reba just laid there and waited. She wanted to run but she couldn't find it in her to get up off the floor. She wished she had moved when she felt something hit her side, and then her arm. She turned her head to look and see what he was doing, and she saw the remote in his hand. "Paybacks a BITCH!!" he yelled at her. Reba saw the remote come down on her and she put her hands over her head, to make sure he didn't really hurt her._

"_Kevin, please…" she got out. Reba found it in her to kick him, and that sent him off balance. He took a step back and ran into the coffee table, and then he fell backwards. Reba crawled to her feet and ran for the door. She then realized it was locked, and she had to undo it. She fumbled with the lock, her vision becoming blurred by tears. By the time she had finally unlocked the door Kevin was right behind her._

Reba awoke and sat up, fighting to get air into her lungs. She swallowed hard and looked to see Brock lying next to her, asleep. This is the first time in a long time that she had had a nightmare about Kevin.

Once she was able to steadily breathe again, she laid back down, and took Brock's arm to put around her, and when she finally started to fall back asleep she was startled by the baby crying. They had her in their room until they were sure she would sleep through the night.

She sat back up and Brock woke up too. "I got her," he said a little annoyed.

"No, it's fine, go back to bed," Reba told him. By her tone he could tell that she was already awake. He turned over to look at the clock that read '3:40 a.m.'.

"What are you doing up at this hour?!" he asked.

"I had a bad dream," she said, reaching down to pick the baby.

Brock scooted himself up so he was leaning against pillows. "About?"

"It's nothing," Reba tried to blow it off. She left the room to go grab a bottle, and when she came back Brock was no less curious then he was before.

"You can tell me anything you know that right?"

Reba sat back down in bed, with little baby Kory in her arms, "Yeah, I know."

"Well you seem kind of shaken up. What was so bad about your dream that you are up at almost 4:00 a.m.?" He pressed.

"I just had another dream about Kevin, that's all. It's nothing." She spoke as if it wasn't a big deal, trying to change the subject almost. She whispered, noticing the baby was falling asleep.

"I thought those stopped."

"Yeah, well, I don't' know!" she didn't want to think about it right now. "And I'm not in the mood to talk about this. Drop the freakin' subject!" she said laying the sleeping baby back down.

"Whoa! What was that?" Brock had his hands up defensively.

Reba set her head in one of her hands as she sat back down. "I don't know. I'm sorry."

"How long has this been going on?" Brock wondered.

"This is the first time in a long time. It always just stops. I never see the end."

"Alright, well let's go back to bed. We can talk about this more tomorrow."

"Can we just drop it? I really don't want to make a big deal out of this," she begged.

"Mhmm, yeah, that's fine," he said trying to get comfy again to fall back asleep. He felt Reba move closer to him, so he wrapped his arm tightly around her. She loved the safe feeling she felt when she was with him. He had always been the one there to save her when she was in trouble.

As she lay there, she couldn't stop thinking about the possibility of Kevin coming back. The thought frightened her, but she knew that Brock would be there for her like he always was…but would Brock be enough this time?


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Brock saw Reba sitting on an island chair in the kitchen. She didn't notice him, so he decided that he was going to surprise her. He snuck up behind her and kissed her neck. He startled Reba, and she jumped a little. It was almost as if she was just waiting for Kevin to re-appear in her life.

"You alright?" he asked, wondering if it was the dream she had last night that was making her so jumpy.

"Yep, I'm fine. I'm gonna go upstairs and get ready, can you feed the baby?"

"No problem. Go, take your time. Relax a little, and when you get done we can go out to lunch if you want," he tried to cheer her up a little.

"Alright, that sounds good," she gave him a hug and a kiss before she left to go upstairs.

After a long shower, and taking her time to get ready she made her way downstairs to find Brock holding a sleeping baby, while watching TV. He didn't see her so she stood there and watched for a minute. They looked so perfect sitting there. It was then that Reba realized she _did_ get a second chance at happiness, and that she had to be one of the luckiest women in the world.

Once they got everything together, they headed to the restaurant.

When Reba and Brock sat down she looked up from the menu for a second to see Kevin across the room, look her way and smile at her, and when she blinked he was gone. She almost felt her heart jump out of her chest. When she was starring at the table she thought she had seen him sitting at, Brock asked, "What is it?"

"Umm, nothing. I'll be right back," she distantly told him.

"Alright…," he answered. He was starting to get really worried about her. Ever since that dream she had she had been acting very strange.

Reba made her way past the people, down the hallway, to the bathroom. She stood there in front of the mirror. She leaned forward and rested her head in her hands. _I'm losing it_, she thought. _I've got to get it together. This is insane. I'm over thinking things. Seeing things? Common Reba! Breathe! He's gone. He can't hurt you anymore._

After she got herself together, she went for the door. When she stepped outside into the hallway she was suddenly swung around against the wall, and a hand was placed over her mouth.

"Surprise," the hot air of his words were breathed down her neck and sent chills down her spin. Her worst nightmare had happened….Kevin was back for her…


	3. Chapter 3

With his hand pressed tightly to face, in a hallway where no one could see them, she tried to scream, "Shh…" he whispered. "You don't want to do that," he said starting to kiss her neck, "I've missed you," he said. Reba started to shudder and cry, "No, no, you wouldn't want to make a scene…," he told her, taking what looked like a picture out of his back pocket while still trying to kiss her. His kisses make their way from her neck down to her collarbone that was showing from her v-neck t-shirt.

He finally picked his head up and showed her the picture he had taken out of his pocket. It was a picture of Reba and Kory through her living room window. "She's so cute," he ran his finger down the photograph as if petting it. Reba started to breathe heavily and continue to cry, "What did I just say about making a scene?" he stressed getting angry now, and Reba knew that that only meant trouble in the past.

Not caring about what he was saying she tried to turn her head to the side and yell for help, but he whipped her head back to look straight at her, "You wouldn't want anything to happen to Kory now would you? If you don't shut up, you might wake up tomorrow morning and little Kory here might not be in her crib next to your bed," he threatened. She stopped making any noise. She stopped breathing and all. She was suddenly as very, very quiet.

He was scaring her. They never told him they named the baby Kory or that she stayed in their room. They hadn't had any contact with him since he stumbled into their house drunk one afternoon, and that was a long time ago, before Kory was even really starting to show.

She tried to push him off, getting his hand off of her mouth she said, "You leave my baby alone!" with a slight crack in her voice.

He came back with full force and shoved her back onto the wall. He started to angrily laugh, "Alright, now your pushing it," he warned. "If you want to wake up with all of your family safe at home, then you'll show up here tonight at 7:00 p.m. alone. If I find out that you told anyone, or you brought anyone with you, you'll regret it. That's a promise, not a threat. Do you understand what I'm telling you?"

Reba nodded and shot back with, "Do you understand when I say you touch anyone in my family, and _you_ will regret it?"

"Always were the tough kind weren't you?" He pressed himself up against her as hard as he could. Reba winced in pain and he said, "I'll see you tonight baby," leaving one final kiss on her neck.

He walked away, and Reba tried to wipe away her running make-up before she headed back to her husband and daughter. When she finally felt that she was decent looking she walked back over to Brock, picked up Kory hugging her tight to herself, and said, "Common, we're leaving."

"Honey, what's wrong? You're starting to scare me."

"Nothing, we're leaving! I'm not talking about this now. Not here."

"What are you talking about Reba?" he said, taking her arm and stopping her.

"No Brock!"

"We'll leave when you tell me what's going on!" he told her.

"Brock," she pleaded with him, "Please don't do this, lets go home," she said starting to tear up, looking as if she was about to loose it.

"Al-alright, but you're not getting out of this one. When we get home we're talking about this."

And they left. Leaving Reba with a hard decision: to meet with Kevin tomorrow, not knowing what he was going to do, or take the risk of getting her family hurt…


	4. Chapter 4

After lying to Brock about why she was so upset earlier, they were lying on the couch together, watching something on TV. Reba was so out of it, that she was paying no attention to whatever it was they were watching, and she was lost in thought. She hated that she had to lie to Brock about all of this. She loved him so much, and all of these problems that were popping back up were making things rough between them. She felt bad for lying to him, but she didn't want him to know the truth just quite so soon, because she feared him loosing his temper and trying to get himself caught in the middle of Reba's problems.

Reba was lying out across the couch with her head on Brock lap with the baby asleep on her chest. Brock had been playing with her hair, and when he looked down to admire her, he realized how extremely beautiful she was. He knew that she was always a very pretty woman, but tonight, watching her lying out across the couch with their baby, she just looked too perfect to be real. He knew that she was keeping something from him, but he knew she would tell him when she was ready.

She had been watching the clock, and she knew it was time to go. She did want to leave, but she knew that she had to go. She used the plan the she had already thought of, going into the kitchen and noticing they were out of milk, so she had to make a run to the grocery store. "Hey, I'm going to get some milk, do you need anything?" she asked, walking back into the living room, looking at the man that she hoped she would get to see again after tonight.

"No, nothing that I can think of, are you sure you just don't want me to go? I don't mind at all."

"It's ok, I'll do it," she told him.

As she got ready to leave, she dropped her purse on the chair and passionately kissed Brock before she was forced to leave and meet up with the man she was the most afraid of.

"What was that for?" he asked, almost afraid of the answer.

"I love you," she told him. She looked up and he could almost read the fear in her eyes. He didn't question her, he just let her go, knowing that it wasn't his place to get involved in what ever was happening just yet.

"I love you too."

She kissed him one more time, then walked out the door.

She got in the car and drove to the restaurant, where she sat in her car and waited for a minute, preparing to go inside.

She took a deep breath and stepped out of the car and started walking to the door when Kevin stepped out in front of her. As nervous as she already was she screamed at the sight of him, suddenly before her.

"What the hell are you doing?!" She yelled.

"Get in the car," he ordered.

"If you think I'm getting in the car with you, you are sadly mistaken!" she pointed out.

"Reba," he said starting to get a little angry with her, "Get in the god damn car!"

She saw that he was getting pissed off, and she was going to do everything in her power to make sure that she got back home tonight to see her family. "Ok, but I don't have that much time. I pretty much just told Brock that I was making a milk run, and I can tell him there was some traffic and a long line, but he's not stupid, he knows it wont take forever."

"Will you just get in the car?"

He was nice enough to open the door and watch her get in, closing the door behind her. She didn't want to be anywhere near him, let alone in the car with him, but she didn't want him to get too angry with her either.

They drove for about 10 minutes until they got to an apartment building. He told her to get out, which she did. Then he told her to follow him up to his apartment. She remembered it from a while ago when she was dropping off a few of his things after the divorce. She couldn't believe he still lived there. It wasn't a very nice place. Once they got inside, he set his things down, and told her to leave her cell phone by the door.

"What am I doing here?" she asked.

"We need to talk," he told her.

"What is there to talk about, Kevin? We're divorced; I'm married with my own family."

"But, Reba, I love you. That has to mean something," he pleaded with her. Taking both of her hands in his.

She pulled back her hands and told him, "It stopped meaning something when I ended up in the hospital!" she fired back. She knew she was making him angry, but she always had a temper and she always was sure to speak her mind. Something that always got her in trouble with him.

"What are you saying? That we're over?!?"

Reba stood up and said, "We were over a _long_ time ago."

She new that she shouldn't have said anything when he got mad and pushed her back down onto the couch. She had at one point thought this part of her life was over, but sadly she was wrong.

"What if I'm willing to work on things?" he tried.

"Kevin! Do you see this ring!?" she yelled, holding up her left hand, "I'm married! I don't love you anymore! I don't understand what is so hard to get about that!"

He took her hand, and ripped her wedding ring off and threw it across the room. "What the hell do you think you're doing!?" She continued to yell.

Immediately she got up, and walked over to pick up her ring. When she got in back on she felt Kevin try to shove her back down on the floor. He sat on her legs so she couldn't move and held down both of her wrists so she was defenseless. "See now, I have a problem with that. Obviously the rules of marriage are a little cloudy to you, seeing is how _you_ cheated on _me_ while we were married, and got pregnant with a baby _I_ wanted to have in the first place. So why does that matter now?"

Attempting to squirm away, she stopped and said, "It matters now because I. don't. love. you…I love Brock, and that isn't about to change for you or anyone else."

While watching him, she noticed that what she said hurt him, but he only let it show for a second, then he turned his hurt into rage. He pressed all of his weight down on her wrists, and tried to lean down to kiss her, but she turned her head, which just made him more upset. He took her arms and pulled her up so she was sitting in front of him, then when she yet again, refused to kiss him he slammed her back down onto the floor.

That's when she heard her cell phone ringing. It looked like Kevin wasn't going to let her get up and get it, so she made it a point to say, "If I don't answer it he's going to get suspicious and probably come looking for me. You wouldn't want that would you?"

He starred at her for a second then let her go, she ran as fast as she could to go answer it, "Hey!" Brock asked her if everything was ok because she was taking a while, "I got stuck in traffic, and there are huge lines here, but I'm almost there, so I'll be home in about 15 minutes," he bought it and told her he loved her before he hung-up the phone, "I love you too, Brock!" she tried to say as loud as she could so Kevin was sure to hear. She hung-up the phone and walked over to where Kevin was sitting, "I have to go."

"Would you like me to drive you back to your car?" he asked.

"No, I know how to get there," she quickly replied.

"I love you Reba…," he said, waiting for an answer, but all he heard was the front door close behind her…


	5. Chapter 5

Reba drove as fast as she could the store to get some milk, and drove again, as fast as she could back home, making her 15 minute deadline.

She set the milk in the refrigerator, and when went upstairs, where Brock was already lying down but luckily still awake. "I missed you," she told him, crawling over the bed to where he was. She knelt there and just kissed him, so happy that she made it home.

"I missed you more," he teased her.

No matter how hard of problems they were going through, or how distant they were at the moment, he always loved her. He loved absolutely everything about her. From head to toe, she was perfect in his eyes. He knew that whatever the problem was they would work through it, like they would any obstacles from now until forever that got in their way.

He held Reba's arm and as his hand slipped down near her hand he felt her hand jerk back, almost as if it hurt. He broke away from kissing her to look at her wrist. He saw how horribly bruised it looked. "What the-," he started to say, but couldn't even finish.

She covered her wrist with her other hand, which looked just as bad, if not worse. "Wow," he was almost in complete shock, "what the hell happened to you?! And stop giving that crap that you don't want to talk about it, because something is going on and your not telling me."

"You don't want to know…," Reba looking down at her knees. She couldn't look at him.

"I _want_ to know."

She took his hand and walked him into the bathroom, turned on the shower, and then closed the door because she knew that Kevin somehow knew what was going on in her house, "It's…It's Kevin. When we were eating lunch he was there. That's when we left, but he was there when I was walking down the hall, he stopped me and told me that if I didn't meet him tonight that he was going to do something to the baby," she started to cry, "he had pictures, and he knew her name and I don't know how! And I'm not supposed to be telling you any of this because he said Kory wouldn't be here be when I woke up."

Brock hugged her but she jerked back again, this time because her shoulder. He shifted to the side and pulled down the side of her shirt and saw a huge bruise that looked worse then what was on her wrists. "Oh my God! That's it! I'm so tired of his bullshit! I'm going down there!!" He remembered pretty clearly where he lived from all the times he had to go down there working on their divorce, and when they had to drop off some of his things from the house.

"No!" She said grabbing his arm, standing in front of the bathroom door. "What if he's not joking? What if he really comes down here? I don't want him in my house, Brock!!"

"He is always messing with you! He is always causing trouble, and **this stops now**. I'm done with this," he sternly told her.

"Brock, _please_ don't do this," she begged him.

He looked into her eyes for a moment, seeing how scared she was; it broke his heart to see her so frightened. He leaned down and kissed her. When she put her arms around him, thinking that she changed his mind, he slipped one hand around her waist, and with the other he opened the door behind them. He broke away to see Reba lay her head on his shoulder, so he whispered an, "I love you," in her ear, followed by, "and I'm sorry…"

Her eyes opened wide as he let go and walked out the door. "Please, no, don't! He's going to come here!"

As he walked away, he didn't look back in fear of what he might be walking away from. He knew if he turned around the look at her face and the concern in her eyes, should would make him stay. It was too late now. He had to go. He couldn't let this continue.

Once he talked to Kevin, and then got back home he found Reba asleep in bed holding the baby in one arm and her cell phone in the other. He took her phone and set in on the nightstand next to the bed, and slid under the covers, grabbing tight to Kory's little hand.

Things were going to settle down, or so he thought...


	6. Chapter 6

Cheyenne walked into the living room with a frantic look on her face. "I know that this is last minute, but do you remember Marcy and Lou Ann from the drill team? Well they called me a couple days ago and invited Van and I to go to the movies with them tonight and I can't find a babysitter….and I know that you're not doing anything…so…I was wondering…if you could…..um…..watch Elizabeth tonight!!?!" She asked her mom.

"Sure why not!" Reba replied

"Thank you so much mom!! I love you!" Cheyenne said giving her mom a fast hug and running up the stairs to go and get ready.

Just as Cheyenne left the room Brock walked in and told Reba that he wanted to spend some more time with Kyra, so he wanted to take her out shoe shopping. Which left Reba completely alone tonight, besides the kids.

Before she knew it, everyone had left and all the kids were asleep, which left her alone to read a book with a glass of wine. Everything was quiet, until she heard a knock at the door.

"Doors open," she called out, not wanting to put her book down. She heard the door open, and figuring it was Brock and Kyra coming home she didn't think twice about it.

She saw a hand come into view, then cover her eyes, "Guess who," he said. The voice was familiar, but not Brock's.

She only had to think about it for a second, until she realized that it was Kevin. He was in her house, while she was home alone with the three youngest members of her family.

Reba took his hand off of her face and turned herself around, "What are you doing here?!"

"I came to pay you and Kory a little visit. I heard that someone wasn't very good at keeping secrets, and I've come to keep a promise of mine," he told her. The words almost made her heart completely stop.

He grabbed her arm and pulled her up to her feet. "Now I thought we talked about this. And once I finish you off I will have no problem going upstairs and doing the same to the baby," he said with a smile.

"You don't want to do this," she tried. "That baby did nothing to you!"

"That baby tore our happy family apart!!" he yelled.

"We weren't a happy fucking family!" she screamed back at him.

He took her and shoved her down by the stairs next to the front door and, just as he did before, took her wrists in his hands. She yelled out in pain, which just lead him to tighten his grip. At that point she knew not to show it hurt. She let a tear run down her face as she glared up at him, waiting to see what he was going to do next.

That's when they heard someone moving around above them and walk towards the stairs. Kevin quickly picked her back up, and stood next to her, holding a large section of Reba's hair in the back, preventing her from moving. As they saw Elizabeth walk down the stairs she said, "Gramma I had a bad dream," trying to rub her eyes awake.

"I'll be there in a few minutes, go get in bed with Jakey," she told her. She did as she was told and made her way back up to her room.

Kevin let go of her hair, and she tried to run for the kitchen, but she didn't make it that far. While trying to run away, she tripped and hurt her ankle. She sat there, trying to rub it out, and Kevin walked up to her, "Now what did you go and do that for?"

It was almost as if the pain in her ankle went away as soon as she knew he was standing above her. She looked up to see him bending forward, closer to her face then she would have liked. He did what she knew he was going to do, leaning forward trying to kiss her. She started backing away towards the floor, which she knew was a bad idea, because eventually she ran out of room. He kept moving forward and when he got close enough to actually kiss her she bit him.

He got fed up with her, and picked her up, then threw her into the wall to the opening that led to the kitchen. He had done that just in time for Brock and Kyra to walk in the house. They saw Reba get thrown into the wall from the back door. Brock knew there was trouble, and he ran over, pulling Kevin off of her. When she knew she was free to run, she got Kyra and they ran upstairs to her room to get the baby, then ran into Jake's room, where the other kid's were. Knowing they were all together made her feel a little better.

She sat there, holding the baby, listening as someone made their way upstairs. She knew it wasn't Brock when she heard them wandering around. She gave the baby to Kyra and whispered for them to go hide in the closet. Knowing there wouldn't be enough room for her in there, she hid in the corner, so when he opened the door he couldn't see her. Unfortunately he wasn't that stupid and when he came into the room he looked behind the door for her. "Found you!" he said, taking her arm.

"Let go!" she yelled, as he pulled her out of the room and back downstairs.

When they got back into the living room Reba saw Brock lying unconscious on the floor. "What the hell did you do to him?" she said breaking her arm free and running over to him, "Baby," she whispered, "Common, you got to get up." When he didn't respond she started to try to shake him awake. After a few minutes while he finally came to. Reba helped sit him up, but as soon as he was up Kevin had her by the hand, and was pulling her across the room. He let her go and walked over to the stairs.

She crawled back over to Brock and listened to what Kevin had to say, "Now, when I was married to you, I lost you and you were the most important person in my life. I think it's only fair that you loose something important to you too," he said pulling out a gun.

Reba felt her heart skip a beat, she couldn't believe that at one time this was the love of her life. The man before her wasn't the Kevin who she had met in the grocery store parking lot all that time ago, this was someone different. The person who had a gun threatening her family was a monster. Reba came to the conclusion that she had to fight fire with fire.

"My family didn't do anything to you Kevin, if your going to take your anger out on someone take it out on me. Either way, this will be the last time you mess with my family or me. I'm done being afraid you." Reba got up and walked over to where Kevin standing. Reba took her finger and pushed the gun aimed at Brock toward her.

"If your going you that thing then use it, but use it on me." Reba said putting one hand on his face and she kissed him while holding back tears. While kissing him she put her hand on the gun and gently took it away. That is when she slowly backed away holding the gun in his direction. Reba's hands were shaking as she started to cry.

"Early you said that you were keeping a promise, and now I have my own promise to keep." She told Kevin. Reba thought about all the pain and suffering that he had caused her family over the last year and a half. Starting with him slapping her across the face a month after there honeymoon, and all the way to him threatening her husband's life. That was when she closed her eyes and pulled the trigger. Reba opened her eyes to see him touch were she had shot him and laugh looking at the blood on his hands. That was when he grabbed the banister and sat down and slowly dying before her and Brock's eyes.

Reba walked up to him while he was sitting there and said in a tone that Brock had never heard her use before. It was calm but at the same time full of rage, sadness, and resentment, "Never again."

* * *

He's drunk again, **it's time to fight**  
She must have done something wrong tonight  
**The living room becomes a boxing ring  
It's time to run when you see him  
Clenching his hands  
She's just a woman  
Never Again**

**I hear her scream, from down the hall  
Amazing she can even talk at all  
She cries to me, Go back to bed  
Terrified that she'll wind up  
Dead in his hands, She's just a woman  
Never Again**

**Been there before, but not like this  
Seen it before, but not like this  
Never before have I ever  
Seen it this bad  
She's just a woman  
Never Again**

Just tell the nurse, you slipped and fell  
It starts to sting as it starts to swell  
She looks at you, she wants the truth  
It's right out there in the waiting room  
**With those hands  
Lookin just as sweet as he can  
Never Again**

**Seen it before, but not like this  
Been there before, but not like this  
Never before have I ever  
Seen it this bad  
She's just a woman  
Never Again**

**Father's a name you haven't earned yet  
You're just a child with a temper  
Haven't you heard "Don't hit a lady"?**  
Kickin' your ass would be a pleasure

He's drunk again, **it's time to fight  
Same old shit, just on a different night  
She grabs the gun, she's had enough  
Tonight she'll find out how fucking  
Tough is this man  
Pulls the trigger just as fast as she can  
Never Again**

**Seen it before, but not like this  
Been there before, but not like this  
Never before have I ever  
Seen it this bad  
She's just a woman  
Never Again**


	7. Chapter 7

Reba stood in back of a crowd, with her and Brock's new 4 week old baby girl, Kory, in her arms, watching them slowly lower the man she once loved into the ground. She couldn't believe that such a wonderful man had turned into such a deadly monster.

As the priest read his eulogy she knew it was all pretty little lies. Lies used to cover up the truth about him. All made up for his family and friends to believe.

Brock put his hand on her shoulder. "You ready to leave?" was whispered in her ear.

Reba nodded, and turned to leave with him.

She turned her head and took one final look at the crowed of family members and friends leaving behind her.

Reba knew that taking this step away was saying one final good-bye to all of the problems in the past. It was the beginning of the future. No more problems, no more nightmares. This was the end. She had been promised a new beginning, and a new beginning she was going to get.

She put one foot in front of the other, and walked away, knowing that her life was going to be better now that Kevin was forever gone...


End file.
